100 Oneshots
by leggo lover 99
Summary: Using a list of prompts, I'm aiming to get together a collection of 100 oneshots about our favourite turtles and their friends. Reviews will keep this going! There will be a range of themes and genres so there is something for everyone! (Rated T to be safe.)
1. The List

**This is the list I will be using for this 100 propt challenge. If you have a request for any of these, let me know. Some may be short, some may be long. Get ready for a mix of genres, characters and** **guaranteed** **turtle madness.**

1\. Introduction

2\. Love

3\. Light

4\. Dark

5\. Seeking Solace

6\. Break Away

7\. Heaven

8\. Innocence

9\. Drive

10\. Breathe Again

11\. Memory

12\. Insanity

13\. Misfortune

14\. Smile

15\. Silence

16\. Questioning

17\. Blood

18\. Rainbow

19\. Gray

20\. Fortitude

21\. Vacation

22\. Mother Nature

23\. Cat

24\. No Time

25\. Trouble Lurking

26\. Tears

27\. Foreign

28\. Sorrow

29\. Happiness

30\. Under the Rain

31\. Flowers

32\. Night

33\. Expectations

34\. Stars

35\. Hold My Hand

36\. Precious Treasure

37\. Eyes

38\. Abandoned

39\. Dreams

40\. Rated

41\. Teamwork

42\. Standing Still

43\. Dying

44\. Two Roads

45\. Illusion

46\. Family

47\. Creation

48\. Childhood

49\. Stripes

50\. Breaking the Rules

51\. Sport

52\. Deep in Thought

53\. Keeping a Secret

54\. Tower

55\. Waiting

56\. Danger Ahead

57\. Sacrifice

58\. Kick in the Head

59\. No Way Out

60\. Rejection

61\. Fairy Tale

62\. Magic

63\. Do Not Disturb

64\. Multitasking

65\. Horror

66\. Traps

67\. Playing the Melody

68\. Hero

69\. Annoyance

70\. 67%

71\. Obsession

72\. Mischief Managed

73\. I Can't

74\. Are You Challenging Me?

75\. Mirror

76\. Broken Pieces

77\. Test

78\. Drink

79\. Starvation

80\. Words

81\. Pen and Paper

82\. Can You Hear Me?

83\. Heal

84\. Out Cold

85\. Spiral

86\. Seeing Red

87\. Food

88\. Pain

89\. Through the Fire

90\. Triangle

91\. Drowning

92\. All That I Have

93\. Give Up

94\. Last Hope

95\. Advertisement

96\. In the Storm

97\. Safety First

98\. Puzzle

99\. Solitude

100\. Relaxation


	2. 001 Introduction

**Word count: 670**

 **Characters: Splinter and the turtle tots**

 **Summary: Splinter introduces his sons to Tang Shen.**

 **1\. Introduction**

"My sons, tonight is a very important night, for it is now I tell you the story of how we came to be. I understand that you know parts of our incredible story already, but I have decided that you are – yes Michelangelo?" The rat sighed as his speech was once again interrupted by the youngest of his 'sons.'

"Oh! Will you tell us about mom?" A stab of guilt shot through Splinter's heart, he knew out of all his children, Michelangelo was the one who desired a mother the most, yet as outcasts of society, Splinter knew that no other would come to help care for the young turtles. That was unless…

"Sensei?" The one Splinter had named Leonardo – most likely the eldest of the four turtles – spoke up. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, Leonardo." He looked down at his sons kneeled before him. Whenever he thought of his beloved wife, he knew he appeared sad, yet no matter how hard he attempted to mask his sorrow, this little turtle always seemed to pick up his emotions. The rat smiled as an idea struck him. He turned back to the youngest of the four, "Michelangelo – as I have told you before, you do not have what many would call a typical 'mother' but," he quickly added as he saw his son's face fall, "as you call me 'father' I suppose I should introduce you to my wife." As his sons turned their head to his room, he chuckled at their naivety. "No, my sons. She is not there." Before they could look elsewhere, Splinter rose and moved to the miniature shrine he had constructed for Shen and lifted his precious photo down for them to see.

"A human?" Raphael snorted with disgust, yet before Splinter could scold the child, Donatello chirped up,

"Remember, Raph. Sensei said he was a human." The wise chocolate brown eyes turned upwards, "Is that you, father?"

Splinter nodded.

"This woman is Tang Shen. She was my wife in my life before and was sadly taken from me. If I am your father, you may see her as your mother. Her spirit was strong and kind, just like your own." With a smile, he laid a hand on his son's head and allowed the child to hug the frame.

Yes, Michelangelo was much like his wife, both fierce in their love of all things and gentle of heart. He would make both of them proud – of that he was certain.

As his other children gathered around, asking questions about the beautiful woman in the photo, Splinter attempted to answer every question in detail – hoping he could share his memories of Shen with his new family, yet one small question caught his attention.

"Sensei? How did she die?" The voice belonged to Leonardo. The turtle was looking at the floor as if he understood how the harsh question cut into Splinter's heart, yet still, the rat attempted an answer.

"She took a blow meant for me. She died trying to stop a brutal fight – yet even her sacrifice was not enough…" He trailed off, struggling to control his emotions.

"I am sorry, father." Leonardo bowed his head down in shame and Splinter shook his head.

"No, my son. Do not be sorry. She died so I would live. Her heart defeated my opponent – yet that is a story for another day. I believe you should hear the tale in full when you are old enough." He gathered the four children in his arms and held them all close. "My Tang Shen would have loved to meet all of you, my sons. She would have been as proud as I am of my Kapa." His sons happily returned the hug and they continued sitting that way for some time, while above, Splinter was sure he could feel his wife's spirit smile at the sight.

 _I will protect these children, my love._ Splinter silently vowed to himself, _I will not fail them as I did you. That, I swear._

 ** _There you go, the introduction of Tang Shen to the turtle tots. Tell me your thoughts and I shall see you in the next chapter! If you want to request anything in relation to the prompts, let me know! :D_**

 ** _LL99 OUT!_**


	3. 002 Love

**2\. Love**

Ever since the four turtles had found her abandoned in the street and brought her back to the lair, they had all struck up individual relationships with her. The brothers all had their issues with her presence, yet despite everything, they knew that without her they would struggle.

Michelangelo had – without a doubt – the best relationship with her. Every morning he could be found in the kitchen with her, muttering affections under his breath and just enjoying the time he had alone before his brothers intruded to interrupt. It could be said that his love was purely innocent where he would take delight upon her very presence and her talents for producing warm treats rather than any other form of love.

After Mikey, Raph had the next best relationship with her. Although he would never admit it, Raph enjoyed being close to her – loving the way her heat warmed him to the core while her very presence brought a sweet taste to his mouth from the past times she had pleased him. However, unlike his youngest brother, Raph enjoyed her for the treats she produced. As ninjas, they had little time to wait around to warm up, but her presence guaranteed warmth and comfort in an instant.

As for Donatello, his interaction with her was the most hands on. His relationship was more maternal, for he fixed her up when they brought her home and whenever she had issues, Donnie would have to rush to the rescue, knowing that none of his brothers could be trusted with the delicate task of fixing her problems (of which there were many.) He also was over protective, exhibiting an almost territorial anger towards anyone – mainly Leo – who caused her to break down, and he would beat up anyone who broke her all over again. Only Don could understand how delicate she truly was.

And then there was Leo. The eldest of the turtle brothers was a danger to her wellbeing. It was guaranteed than any time he entered the room, there was a tension between the two, and the moment he reached out to her – she was destined to freeze up or break down, causing Leo to become angry and even violent. For some reason she was never safe in the eldest's presence, and once, Donnie was even alerted by a cry of frustration and rushed into the kitchen to see his eldest brother bury his katana in her side. When asked what the shell he was doing, Leo merely replied that she hated him.

"Leo!" Donnie had cried out, "she CANNOT hate you! What is your problem?! SHE IS A TOASTER!"

 **Did I trick anyone? Be honest! I've been trying to write this since the last one-shot, but this sort of style doesn't come easy. Give me your thoughts!**

 **See you soon.**

 **LL99 Out.**


End file.
